one
by AbZy.Bb3
Summary: jake visits bella and in that one day she falls in love by one action made by jake but she doesnt want to ruin things between her and jake so she takes things one step at a time taking place in new moon edward doesnt come back plzz R&R!


I am sooooo sorry about all the trouble that happened with this my second story this will be chapter one as the first chapter seems to be the first chapter from my other story the two wolves so in this story edward left three months in and jacob comes to see bella after one day they fall in love and jake imprints on bella kk thanks

peace to the world my fellow hippies jj

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I stood there looking out of my window greiving like i had been for the last three months and two days since HE left. I felt so weak with out some one to protect me but at the same time I felt infuriated who was he to gain my trust make me feel like family and then move away and leave me like i was his personal ragdoll mess around with me for a bit and then leave me here like i was nothing and that I didnt exsist he made me feel so little.

Why was it that all vampires first of all I get James trying to kill me and then the one person who saves me from that torture he gives me a bigger more hurtful sort of torture because of his brother who also tryed to attack me did I also mention that his brother was also a vampire I guess not so then I get left to fend for my self in this big bad world there was bound to be trouble with his vampire scent leading to my house I had a feeling that nomadic vampires may find it and try to hunt it just thinking of that made the gaping hole he left in me ripping at the seams. I heard the front door open and close then there was little chuckles of laughter I knew my father was already in the house so who let themselves in our house without knocking then laughs about it!

Charlies footsteps ran up the stairs but there was something different there was a lightknock on the door I turned around and Jacob was standing there leanning there through my already open door  
"Jacob!" I gasped  
"Hey Bells can I come in?" he asked me  
"Yeah sure" I muttered leaning on the wall by my window. He stepped in and there was an awkward silence between us he knew that I was upset hopefully he knew who it was because of the person the one who decided to leanve me.... for forever it hurt so much just thinking he wasn't coming back so I decided I couldnt be like this anymore I had to get over him HE WAS GONE AND IS NOT COMING BACK! my head screamed at my heart I winced the hole feeling like it had been stamped on was making it hard for me to keep myself together I buckled over and Jacob was at my side in a second  
"Bella are you okay should I get charlie!" He panicked.

I felt so sorry for him he was the only other person except for Charlie who had saw me like this breaking down in front of him I had to stop he was younger than me for crying out loud!  
"Jake dont tell Charlie anything just help me up please" I whispered. He helped me up and walked me to the bed I sat down carefully. I looked to the ground in shame I couldn't even stay together in one piece in front of Jacob.  
"Bells whats been goin' on you seem so distant like your- no wait this isn't because of _him_ is it?" he asked. I meakly nodded, tears brimmed over the edge but Jacob quickly wiped them away. He sat down on the bee next to me and put his arm around me.  
"Bella do you want to get out of the house to stop Eavesdroppers from listening in" He said gritting his teeth after we heard the small sound of the stairs creeking. I nodded in undertanding as he wound his arm around me as uncomfortable as it might have been knowing that this simple jesture of helping me might have meant somrthing else to him I let it slip past me as right now I needed all the help he gave me. We walked down the stairs straight past Billy and Charlie who sat there in the living room frozen looking at us. When we got to the car I pulled the keys out of my pocket ready to unlock the car I had calmed down but my hands were shaking weakly making me drop the keys but before I could bend down to pick them up Jake already had them in his hands and was yanking me aroung to the passengers seat he opened the door and put me in.  
"Jake what the hell are you doing you arent old enough to drive and dont think just because the chief aka my DAD is your dads friend doesnt mean he wont put you away-" He cut my babbling off "Bella, BELLA! I turned 16 two months ago and I got my liscence three weeks later so chill take a deep breathe and most of all calm down. After all your in safe hands otherwise you would have seen blue and red lights flashing behind us already even if we still are parked up" He joked I huffed out a breathe almost like a light laugh.

He closed my door and walked around to the drivers side and got in putting the keys in the egnition and drove onto the road I rested my head back and closed my eyes relaxing as Jake drove us to anywhere unknown.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

please if you read this review and am looking for a beta so inbox me


End file.
